Zany Vergy's desire of the repairer of it?
is wake up from the sleep and yawning with eyes closed and mouth wide open covered by a hand. He saw the Computer Assistant, clock 1:34 PM (12:34) 19th of August, monday. Vergy: I am less? I funny numbers one two three four I not seem to math 12x34 I thinking! I funny. I went to school teacher is walking near table and red chair Teacher: Now lesson starts is take bell {broom} shakes off to noise Teacher: '''Start! is sitting on the red chair and Vergy is girly skipping to school of the Sassimkahamestebamena '''Vergy: '''I very love school I what talking about this? excited and lustiness way to ahead to his teacher '''Vergy: '''I promised to sarcastically the teaches me with my teachers and bosses is sitting on treestump behind heater '''Vergy: '''I enjoying the start lesson '''Teacher: '''Thx, I've interest fact about the planet ... it solar system such as sun until my earth and nine planets circle whirling around the sun with them nearby the moons from natatoring or levitating the earth is slowest spinning the world behind sun beside the all the planets, example very distant it is fast cold. Are you know satellite that it might to air and meteorologic ambit or atmosphere for purviewers don't views that them are diaphanouses and area height is four thousand (4000) kilogrammes and 1000000% is satellites are energy in the from physical magma of earth is connecting ... This time is extracted! Are you continue to explains about the planet? '''Vergy: '''I very interest in your lesson for planets to fact you I dream world peoples are views me I famous spationaut to visits all the universes with end time as to put or dig the Armenian flag on MY moon I don't wants I don't wants I don't wants I feeling in diffidence. '''Teacher: laughing away I like you Vergine: 'long waiting motion Good '''Vergy: '''Thx {Simka} '''Text: 'Я большой большой дружба (Ya bolshoy bolshoy drushba meaning "My great great friendly") '''Teacher: Important it alert connecting very longest ago you know dinosaurs that how to died by erupted from the volcanos or asteroids hitting on earth and how to restore such as magnets working vacuum lodestone or magnetites from galaxies, That when old first person called Homo, slowly by slowly developing turn into past prehistoric peoples to Stone Age to Copper Age to Ancient Mysterious Age to Gold Age to Electric Age to Technologic Age and more each evolutions of history of the world I energy out! is take bell {broom} shakes off to noise again and she leaves Teacher: 'Explain in tomorrow I honestly '''Vergy: '''Noooooooo I wants to interesting fact! feeling too sad and he facing to his grandfather, Grandpy, who visit to Sassimkahamestebamenical school while Vergy is amazing '''Grandpy: '''I want to attends your school ceremony '''Vergy 'shocked: I amn't how old peoples are able to react comparisons to school I look like you wants to offer my school? is push walkstick away to basement supported wall 'Grandpy: '''Hey, long age I Yergling time to school in rather of malcontents to make evil fun with hooligans and crimes when my pedagogue is kick my ass to dismiss or exclude from my school on the order of the my PRINCIPAL! I suffering out of the offices of business at the factory I don't lend me moneys! I want to learn at your school '''Vergine: '''What happened to you exclude from your school? You impossibly malcontent and vandalism ay were schoolchildren? thinking and make idea about help of Grandpy '''Vergine: '''If you wants to age back into Vergling {*Manchling}? Vergy've the time machine you require you with definor or back to youngling but ask your age you what to want? '''Grandpy: '''12 '''Vergy '"Aow" and to his sister What happened What happened What happened ... 'Vergine 'her grandfather But but but is go to Vergy's house with her grandfather 'Vergine: '''Welcome to house ... you coming towards it and sitting you go convenes Assistant displayed to clock 6:44PM (18:44) 27th of August, tuesday, and Grandpy is entrant to door with crossed finger. Vergy is nervous visit own house with fear. Vergine is typing on Computer Assistant and opening WordPad with Zubilo Font '''First text: 'Загрузка в работу для "Машины Батющках Временах" за помощью и технологическая магия к ваш возраст! (Zagruzka v rabotu dlya "Mashiny Batyushchkakh Vtemenakh" za pomoshchyu i tekhnologicheskaya magiaya k vash vozrast. "Download to work for “The Machine of the Father Time” for help and technological magic to your age!") 'Second text: 'Выберите возраст на зкстренных для обратного как назад! (Vyberite vozrast na zkstrennykh dlya obratnogo kak nazad "Choose an emergency age for turn of the backwards!") is add "12" word to value Лет (Let "Age") of the Computer Assistant 'Third text: 'Обновление информацию (Obnovlenie informatsiyu "Update the information") is amazing than Grandpy's age of 480 'Vergine: '''480? is surprised keep the look at Computer Assistant and its numbers are run back from 480 to 12 '''Fourth text: '''12 лет сейчас (12 let seychas "Now 12 age") turn into Vergling is come from door to towards camera and he himself happy '''Vergling: '''She me exclude from my school I no suffer! I install to include to school thinking I need to read to many libraries. '''Vergy: '''That is very weirdest I praised to distrustful it is magic? {See "'Second text" and Vergy is "4000000" word to value Лет (Let "Age") of the Computer Assistant] Vergine: 'You gladly for magic as back into youngling, Vergling? You need to read the libraries on order od the Vergy's pigtailed teacher, you Go is lying on floor under libraries and starts do '''Vergling 'readen: {See Vergy's lesson of cosmology} is reading another book 'Vergling 'readen: Combats is reading another book again 'Vergling 'readen: Put the sword in the stone like King Arthur again when he in readen I horrible to million peoples are killed feeling in fear with sign of the cross is reading another book again 'Vergling 'readen: I no have to iterate for this other language praying hand is reading another book again 'Vergling 'readen: When wars around the world as Russian and Germany in wars but times are sucked by noisiest of the royal drums to tranquillity I interesting has become to upsets what quotations from books and messing its and a find Scripture and embraces both it and many libraries looks at Vergling with amazing mouth '''Vergine: '''You very cleverness! Quotation! You read the many books lying on books are skilled facing to his teacher '''Teacher: '''Where Vergy? I ready to parameter to spaceship and rocketing to the moon with your flag hitting on moon, Vergy? '''Vergine: '''Where Vergy feeling in pack panic and facing to Computer Assistant, 1000000 age with flashlight colour is black and white and facing to Vergy fastestly naked Vergy with bath towel {like breechclothes} and parodying imitatius like Tarzan or Mowgli or Sabor (other ferality). And feral Vergy is leaping on floor and small glass tube {like what atlatl} hitting by cut to teacher's pigtailed haircut '''Teacher: '''My hair is cutted panicking and escapes and, as take a piece of pigtail and small glass tube. Of, Vergy is shrieks and drops into her alert stance. Vergine is chew and move with her tongue and uncovering her clothes and installed '''Vergine: '''I bullying you!!! ''to real world and stop flashback' is nightmare when stop and he felt in fear and wakeup from sleepy Trivia #12x34=408 #Video has end to doing dream at this like other as episodes called the Mysterious Episodes. #First appearance of Vergling {male} and Verginling {female} of this video but Verginling is not to episodes from this season. #Inverted then Grandpy is lives from 60 to 100 but found 480 is like wizard age. Goofy Vergling is go reading the libraries while Vergy is typing the "4000000" but the end of this video such as his sister is look like in "1000000". minus the 3000000. Category:Episodes Category:Sassimkahamestebamena Category:Mysterious Episodes Category:Episode about magic Category:Episode about school Category:Episode about times Category:Gravity episode Category:Episode located on dream Category:Exploration Category:Team Sahakyan's new names Category:Episode about alien